medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter
Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter (グッドルーザー球磨川 完結編, Guddo Rūzā Kumagawa Kanketsu Hen) is a special chapter of the series Medaka Box. It appeared in Shueisha's Jump Next, and featured Misogi Kumagawa as the main character. The chapter was later included in Volume Twenty-Two. It is the final part of the sub-series, Good Loser Kumagawa Gaiden. Summary Kiyoterae plays to an excited crowd during the afternoon show of the last day of their cross country tour "Japan Jack". Sukinasaki prepares to strip, but stops when she spies Kumagawa in the audience, surprising both Furosan and Hachiningatake when she controls herself. After the show, she and the rest of Kiyoterae meet Kumagawa in the group's breakroom. Though Furosan excuses herself, an annoyed Sukinasaki has to tell Hachiningatake to leave so she and Kumagawa can talk privately. Sukinasaki asks why Kumagawa has come to see her, and he explains he has recently gained the ability to restore things erased by All Fiction. He offers to restore her memories from Suisou Academy, but she immediately refuses. Kumagawa is not surprised, mentioning that no one has yet taken him up on his offer to restore their memories. Sukinasaki explains that she still remembers their last confrontation, but that she cannot remember how it ended. Recalling their final confrontation: after one month with Kumagawa as Student Council president, Jakago returns from the hospital. Sukinasaki controls the former Student Council and several other students to surround Kumagawa, with the intention of returning Jakago to power as her puppet ruler. Kumagawa questions why Sukinasaki does not simply take over herself. Sukinasaki explains her motivation to Kumagawa, though Kumagawa is unimpressed, as he compares her goals to those of a Not Equal. As Sukinasaki prepares to leave, he wonders how she plans to contain him when he can revive himself. Sukinasaki tells Kumagawa her plan: to have the ten students surrounding him keep killing him everytime he dies, trapping his in a loop of perpetual death and resurrection. As she makes to leave, Sukinasaki admits that the past month she spent with Kumagawa was not so bad. Back in the present, Sukinasaki expresses her annoyance at the situation, but surmises Kumagawa must have won. Kumagawa offers to tell Sukinasaki what happened without restoring her memories, but she turns him down. He makes to leave, but Sukinasaki offers him a VIP ticket to the night show. Making his way to his seat, Kumagawa thinks to himself that he would have refused to restore her memories even if she had asked for them back. He recalls that he thought she could have been the one to defeat Ajimu with her unique personality, and that in truth, she did not lose to him. Back in the past, before leaving, Sukinasaki hesitates and turns back, only to find that Kumagawa has already defeated her puppets. He explains to a stunned Sukinasaki that he invited her to join his Student Council so that they would grow close to one another; subconsciously, Sukinasaki did not want to kill Kumagawa, so her puppets did not try to kill him. A trembling Sukinasaki accepts her loss, just before Kumagawa puts a screw through her head. Suisou Academy collapsed without its puppet master, and Kumagawa erased Sukinasaki's memories as a matter of course. Taking his seat, Kumagawa finds himself next to Oudo. For the night show, Kiyoterae begin with an orchestral number. Kumagawa asks Oudo about his skill that lets him control others' hearts, to which Oudo replies that he cannot actually do such a thing, and goes on to explain that even the most incredible people have tasted defeat. As Kiyoterae moves onto more traditional idol music, Kumagawa asks for Oudo's opinion on a utopia without heart. Oudo answers that such a place would be a world no one would want to live in. Listening as Sukinasaki explains Kiyoterae's newest song to the crowd, Kumagawa realizes the friend she is describing is himself. Sukinasaki congratulates her friend on finally achieved his first victory and warns him to keep pushing forward, before performing "Good Loser Good Luck". After the show ends, Oudo remarks that he will have to buy two copie of Kiyoterae's new song: one for himself and one for Yukuhashi. He tries to invite Kumagawa to have tea with him, only to find that the other boy has already left. In their breakroom, Kiyoterae are pleased with a job well done. Furosan remarks on Sukinasaki not stripping, while Hachiningatake remarks that Sukinasaki was able to deliver their new song right to Kumagawa. Sukinasaki brushes of her friends' comments. Hachiningatake and Furosan are surprised to find Kumagawa's bouquet of screws and his uniform. Sukinasaki smiles and remarks that he was able to graduate from Suisou Academy. Abandoning all his electronic devices, the closing narration reveals that Kumagawa stopped leaving records after this night, as if to take on a challenge he had no way of winning. Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance #Saki Sukinasaki #Zomeki Furousan #Jyuujika Hachiningatake #Misogi Kumagawa #'Kui Yakeishi' (flashback) #'Sumi Kakuremino' (flashback) #'Mei Utsubogi' (flashback) #Usa Hannyaji (flashback) #Tou Kejukuri (flashback) #'Fude Ezumachi' (flashback) #Iya Renpei (flashback) #Kae Sakanoue (flashback) #'Uchi Teppou' (flashback) #'Sude Kakuremino' (flashback) #Aki Jakago (flashback) #Najimi Ajimu (flashback) #Oudo Miyakonojou #Medaka Kurokami (flashback) #Iihiko Shishime (flashback) Category:Manga Category:Chapters